just one more beer
by lilflyer87
Summary: Nick has one too many beer. what he gets is one bad hangover and a bad day. Snicker alert! i know this summary is pretty gay but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Just one more beer

Chapter 1 I want to be …

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Ok, I know I have two storied but I got bored in school. I mean really bored that I wrote on paper the wrote story. So, I'll re-type while I watch my DVDs of CSI.

Please R & R!

It had been a late and long night for all of the night shift. Nick had worked a hard case with Greg and Grissom. The only person that he wanted to see was Sara. Ever since the accident, Sara was the only one that could make him feel good. He searched the halls of the Crime Lab ever time he could get away from the case. Finally, the long night ended. Yet, he still did not see Sara. He entered the locker room with his head down.

"Hey, Nick" said a familiar voice.

He brought his head up to see Sara leaning against his locker.

"Hey, Nick I've been waiting for you." Said Sara.

"Hey Sara, do you want to come over my house after shift?"

"Umm, I wish I could but I'm pulling a double with Warrick"

As Sara answered Nick question, he closed the space between them. He took a few steps and stepped in front of Sara. He put his fingers in her belt loops, so he could pull her closer. Nick loved the tight jeans she would wear for him.

"Well, maybe I can get out early" said Sara.

"Getting warmer."

"I'll see what I can do, Nicky"

"It will be just like last week." Said nick as he went in for a kiss.

"No, Nicky I can't." said Sara as she pulled Nick away.

"What"

"Nicky, I want something more than this. I had my heart broken twice since I came to Las Vegas. If I saw you with another girl, I don't think my heart could take it. Nicky, I love you. This came about because I wanted to help you. Now I feel like I'm being taken advance of. I can't do it."

Nick took a step back. He was in total shock. He looked down and then up at Sara. Sara had tears in her eyes and running down her face. He was so mad at her; Nick slammed his fist right next to Sara's face. It scared the shit out of Sara. Nick then pushed Sara aside causing her to fall on the floor. Nick grabbed his things out of his locker and left. He didn't even look back at the crying Sara on the floor. She was the one in total shock now.

I know it's short but what do you think? LIKE? HATE?

Tell Me ! R&R

3 MO


	2. The Bar

Just one more beer

Chapter 2 -The bar

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Thanks for the great reviews ! You guys made my Flipping day!

Ok, I know I have two storied but I got bored in school. I mean really bored that I wrote on paper the whole story. So, I'll re-type while I watch my DVDs of CSI.

Please R & R!

!#$&()&(&(&$&#$$$#&()(&(&$$!#$$

Nick took a step back. He was in total shock. He looked down and then up at Sara. Sara had tears in her eyes and running down her face. He was so mad at her; Nick slammed his fist right next to Sara's face. It scared the shit out of Sara. Nick then pushed Sara aside causing her to fall on the floor. Nick grabbed his things out of his locker and left. He didn't even look back at the crying Sara on the floor. She was the one in total shock, now.

Nick kept walking though the halls. He felt the burning in his eyes, he wanted to cry and go back to Sara. He wanted to say sorry and take her. He would say how he agreed with her in becoming something more. By the time he had thought of going back he was at car. He turned his car on and drove away. He didn't stop till he was at a bar, the bar that he would go after the accident or hard nights. Then Sara would come and get him, she would take him home. It was almost like he was on auto-drive. The only change was that Sara wasn't coming to get him this time.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+$$(&($&$$#$#$&

Sara didn't know how long she was on the floor. She just kept crying, she did not care who saw her.

"Sara, oh my god! What happened to you? Are you hurt at all?" asked Catherine, as she bent down next to Sara.

"Catherine, I …. I got in a fight with Nick and he got really mad at me. He almost hit me, and pushed me on the floor. Then he left, I don't know where he went." Answer Sara as she started to cry on Catherine's shoulder.

"Sara, do you know where he could have gone?"

"Umm…….."Said Sara as she started to stare into space.

"Sara, look at me where is Nick?" asked Catherine as she lightly grabbed Sara face and turned it to hers.

For the first time Catherine looked into Sara's eyes. They were filled with pain, ashamed, and fear. She had never seen Sara cry before. Even after the whole Hank incident, she didn't cry. Sara's eyes were so sad that it almost made Catherine cry. She could feel he eyes burning, but she knew she had to be strong for Sara. It was like looking at Lindsey after she got in a fight with her friend.

"There is this one bar; I would find him after the accident. He would go there, and I would go get him." It was almost a whisper.

"Ok, let's go there then."

This was the first time since the whole Hank episode, that Sara felt that Catherine was a friendly to her.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()$&)($$#𕋭

Nick sat down on the stool, and he ordered the usual. He sat there and drank his beer. He didn't know how many. Because ever time he finished one, the bar tender would give him one more. He felt so lost without Sara. Nick looked down at his cell phone and wondered if he should call her. But he got rid of that idea once he heard the voice of a man calling him.

"Hey Nicky, where is that hot brunette that comes with you, I thought you two were a couple or something like that." Asked the bar tender.

"She is not coming this time"

"It's a shame, you wait around for a girl; I bet you could have any girl you wanted." Said a familiar voice, maybe it was the beer, but he didn't know or care who it was.

"She is the one I want, she just got me mad."

"Maybe you should re-think that she is the one, if she causes you to drink."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" said Nick yelling at the female.

Nick turned his head to see who he was talking to. What he saw gave a big surprise. It was no-other than Sophia Curtis smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm just joking with you." Said Sophia, she still had a smile on her face. "I mean if I were her; thank the lord. I would never do anything to make you mad." As she said this she got closer to him.

"Really, how would you do that?" said a very drunk Nick. He had just finished his believed fifth beer, and he got another. Little did Nick know it was his seventh beer.

"Well, first I would start with this kiss, and then you will completely forget about Sara"

"How would a kiss do that?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Sofia leaned in and kissed Nick's lips hard. Her kiss was nothing like Sara's kisses. All Nick wanted was to be loved or some action, he couldn't make up his mind. He pulled Sofia towards him; he just kept telling himself it was Sara. When the kiss ended Sofia was stranding Nick's left leg.

"Ah, this is just like the good old days, before Sara and being buried alive."

"My house or your house?" said Sofia as she went in for another kiss. She then moved on to Nick's neck so she could get answer.

"I think my house"

They both got up and walked out of the bar. Nick tried his best, but he mostly hanged on Sofia.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&((()))$#$&$#&$$&

Sara and Catherine drove to the bar. But they were too late; Nick had all ready left with the mystery girl. After they both left the bar, Sara started to cry again. The one other place Sara could think of was his house. She told Catherine to go to his house. A few minutes later, they pulled up at Nick's House. Only to see the worst image either girl could imagine, other than seeing Nick in the coffin. It was Sofia Curtis walking out of this house with one big smile on her face. She was buttoning up her gay ass blue top she wears everyday. That was all Sara needed to start crying again.

So what do you think Like or hate?

Please review please 3 Mo


	3. Bad new

hey guys i have the worst news in the world! my lap top hard drive is fried! That means i lost everything for just one more beer. sorry, i still have my ontline so mabe i'll try to redo it.

3Mo


	4. girl's night

Just another beer chapter3

Just one more beer

Chapter 3- Girl's Night

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Thanks for the great reviews! It's what got to me to write again!

Please R & R!

Hey so I am so sorry that it took me so long to start writing again, but it's time to finish it ha-ha.

#&#!#&#

"My house or your house?" said Sofia as she went in for another kiss. She then moved on to Nick's neck so she could get answer.

"I think my house"

They both got up and walked out of the bar. Nick tried his best, but he mostly hanged on Sofia.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&((()))#&#&

Sara and Catherine drove to the bar. But they were too late; Nick had all ready left with the mystery girl. After they both left the bar, Sara started to cry again. The one other place Sara could think of was his house. She told Catherine to go to his house. A few minutes later, they pulled up at Nick's House. Only to see the worst image either girl could imagine, other than seeing Nick in the coffin. It was Sofia Curtis walking out of this house with one big smile on her face. She was buttoning up her gay ass blue top she wears everyday. That was all Sara needed to start crying again.

!#TYUI(&#WERTY&IRE#!#

(In nick's place)

_She'll never know, I mean she is working. I made her mad so she'll throw herself into the case. I just have to make sure she is gone before Sara comes home. She would never forgive me if she found out. After this no more drinking, I can't believe I did this to her. _

"Nicky… want to try another round. I mean how many rounds does that make?" Nick

was thrown out of his thoughts by Sofia's question.

"No, I think you need to go. This is going to sound mean but…"

"But what nick? Don't you see you don't need Sara?"

"You need to stop NOW." Nick jumped from the bed away fro her. "I was drunk, and you knew I was" Nick fell over unable to keep his balance.

"Yup, I see someone still is drunk."

"Go… go now! Do not even think this meant anything."

"Awe looks like the baby fell down, because you are being a baby" Sofia started to grab her things and left the room. Nick's apartment had a big window in the living room, which made Sofia step back to the hall way. She wanted to make it seem like nothing happened, to keep some self pride. She got herself together and started to walk again to the door. When she was walking past the window, she saw Catherine's car across the street. It gave Sofia an idea. She started to unbutton her top and she continued to walk towards the door. Right before she took that step out of the door, she took a deep breath and put a big smile on her face and started to walk.

!#&#!#&#!#&

Catherine in all the years knowing Nicky, the man she almost dated, would she think he would do something like this. Sara was the reason they did not date. She could tell once Sara came on the scene Nick was crazy for her. She took a mental note on after the almost burial of Nick how close they became. Catherine could not hold in the burning in her eye now. She too started to cry.

"A… Sara…I" Catherine tried to come up with something to say to help Sara. She could she the tears silently coming down Sara's face. "How about we have a girl's night?"

"I can't… I should be working a double with Warrick… it's what started this whole thing…" whispered Sara.

"Warrick is a big boy, he can handle his own, I'll call Gil and tell him something happened to Lindsay and I did your help."

"You think you can talk Gil out of me working?"

"Trust me Sara; I can talk Gil into anything"

Then Sara felt a sting of jealousy. He had been the first heart break for Las Vegas. Catherine took note in Sara's change of emotion and turned her head to look out the window. She never meant to hurt Sara more. She quickly changed the subject by asking "So your place or mine?"

"Umm… it doesn't matter. I know I have a lot of vodka and beer."

"Good, since my mom started to live with me, I have become a very dry person."

Catherine could have sworn she saw a crack in Sara's frown, but she simply started the car and they were on their way.

!#&IUO(&#!#UIJHGFDEWQ!WER

The girls reached Sara's place, Catherine excused herself to make the phone calls. She started to walk back towards Sara's room. As she did she took a glance back at Sara. Sara had already got the shot glass and the vodka out. Catherine started to walk again, and her Sara take her first shot. She started to dial a number.

"Hey Warrick, I got bad news."

"Please don't tell me someone has buried alive again"

"No, why would you joke about that?"

"Because, nothing can get worse than that"

"You would think…"

"What happened?"

"Well nick and Sara are… umm… fun friends… if you will…."

"Wait my Nicky and Sara who should be working right now?"

"Yes let me finish. Well long story short, they got into a fight. He went and got drunk at a bar…"

"Okay Sara has to take care of nick that's alright. Just tell her to meet up with me when she is done."

"You need to let me finish, well I found her on the floor, and she was crying. So I wanted to help her out, so I said I would take her to him. When we got to the bar, he had left with someone…."

"…AND…"

"I was waiting for one of your comments"

"Agh I can't believe nick would do that and to her… "

"Oh it gets better"

"Should I be scared?"

"Ya, it was Sofia"

"…"

"Ya so I told Sara we would have a girl's night. When I stepped aside to call you, she already started."

"Well you go be with Sara; I will talk to Gil, go visit our drunken pal, and then come pick you up."

"Thanks Warrick, I'll see you when you get here."

So I am back!! Tell me what you think!! Love ya

Please R&R!!


	5. Let's get together

Just one more beer

Chapter 4- Let's Get Together!

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Thanks for the great reviews! It's what got to me to write again!

Please R & R!

Hey so I am so sorry that it took me so long to start writing again, but it's time to finish it ha-ha.

#$%^&&^%$#!~#$%^&*&^%$#

"Should I be scared?"

"Ya, it was Sofia"

"…"

"Ya so I told Sara we would have a girl's night. When I stepped aside to call you, she already started."

"Well you go be with Sara; I will talk to Gil, go visit our drunken pal, and then come pick you up."

"Thanks Warrick, I'll see you when you get here."

!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&

The shift was just getting ready to start. Catherine had come early to talk to Gil about letting Nick and Sara work a case together. She stopped quickly in the break room for coffee to help how she was feeling and saw Warrick sleeping on the couch. "Umm Warrick didn't you say you were going to go visit our friend?"

Now awaken "Yes Cath, but Greg stopped by before I got a chance to; he said Nick seemed very mad and that he would see him tonight."

"Ok, so why didn't you go, Warrick?"

"Because there was a lot of yelling and nick throwing stuff at Greg, he is not a happy camper when he is hung-over."

"Well we all are, like Sara…"

"Is she hung-over too?"

"No, she is fine, damn that girl can girl and I say that after she out drank me… she woke up had a coffee and was fine"

"Always knew she could handle it"

"Warrick really not the time" said Catherine as she walked out of the break room to find Gil.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

(Gil's office)

"So I think Nick and Sara should work a scene together" stated Catherine as she walked into Gil's office.

Pinching his nose "why, I don't like my coworkers who are dating to work together"

"Nick slept with Sofia"

"Why would you have them work a scene, I think that would be too much?"

"Gil they need this, they need to be forced together"

"I don't know"

"She worked with you after you broke her heart" Catherine knew she was pushing the limits saying that but she needed to make her point. So she walked out of the office, leaving Gil with his thought.

"Tonight is going to be a long shift" Gil thought to himself as he walked out the door of his office to meet his crew in the break room.

~!#$%^&*&^%$#!~#$%^&*(*&^%$#

The assignments came and Nick was missing. Judy came in to let the team know Nick had just walked in. He walked in behind Judy.

"Thanks Judy, Hey guys sorry missed my alarm" announced Nick as he walked into the room. He felt everyone's eyes on him, except Sara who was missing. The silent was broken by Greg going on about how excited his was to be a real csi. This rave went on till Warrick groaned and basically dragged him out. Catherine gave him a knowing glance. In the back if Warrick's mind he kept thinking about the things he does for his friends. Gil walked in to tell the crew that the dayshift was behind and that one of the suspects needed questioning. "That would be a perfect easy thing, I say Nick and Sara go on it" stated Nick handing him the piece of paper with the details on it. Can you fill Sara in, she is taking a shower" finished Gil.

"Umm Gil I don't know how I feel…"

"Gil you don't ask a guy to go give something to a girl in the shower I will go fill her in" as soon as she finished she waked out the door; leaving Gil and nick alone in the break room.

"Gil, I can't work with Sara tonight"

"Why, because you slept with Sofia?"

"How did you know?"

"Catherine found Sara crying, she drove her to go find you. I kind of have the feeling they wish they didn't."

"So Catherine knows too awesome" Going to get up Gil stopped Nick from leaving the room.

"Actually I think everyone but Greg knows… the point is you too need to work it out."

"But she hates me I know it."

"Work it out nick; if you really care about her, things will work out."

"Kind of how you worked things out, right?"

"Well let's just hope you this time the story ends better." With saying that gill walked out of the room leaving Nick to his thoughts.

!#$%^&*(*)&^%$##$%^&*()_

(Bathroom)

"Hey, Sara you still in here?"

"Yes Catherine, where else would I be hiding?" in a harsh tone.

"You better change that tone, I am your only friend that is a girl."

"Ok, ok, just please tell me and you are on a case?"

"No can do, you are working with nick."

"Nick?"

"Yes, nick, you and him are going to go doing questioning with two suspects."

"I didn't drive."

"Guess you'll have to go with nick then…"

"You love this aren't you?"

"No I do believe you too have to work things out." The fury had grown in Sara enough she stormed out looking for Gil but he was already out to his scene. Judy stopped Sara and told her that nick was waiting for her in his car.

SO sweetness finally I am going to finish this story I swear, Tell me what you think!! Love ya

Please R&R!!!!!


	6. Did You Forget?

Just one more beer

Chapter 5, Did You Forget?

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Ok, The story is done, I just have to edit it. Ya! Just another night is next. 3

#%^%*(&)(*&*%^&$^&$%*&^*&(^$*&%^*^(*&^$%^$*^&(^*^&

Sara thanked Judy and started to walk out to Nick's car. Usually, Nick and Sara loved any chance they had to work together.

Now, she could only swear under her breathe. As Sara exited the building, she looked up and saw Nick standing there. She wished she could blame the vodka for the uneasy feeling in her stomach, the truth was seeing Nick. Seeing him, picturing what could have happened. Sofia replaced were she use to be. Instantly, she put her head down, her eyes were starting tot burn again. She thought to herself that never again would she fall for someone. Each time it keeps getting worse. She let her thought take over as she walked to his car.

"Umm… I .. called Brass…. He said that they went to the house… there was only of the suspects there…but we can still go… see what we see…"Nick hadn't sounded that off since the night after he was buried. That night Warrick and Sara spent with him in the hospital. He would mix up his words or start a sentence and not finish it. He was either really hung-over or uneasy as she was. This had to be the work of Catherine and Warrick.

"Well, I didn't drive today, looks like you are driving" Said Sara as she lifted her face to meet Nick's. They stared at each other for the first time.

"We should get going" Said Nick quickly. In the car, Nick thought to himself, how he could do this; he works with both. Sofia would be embarrassing and Sara would be heart breaking. Sara hates him; she already told him that her heart couldn't take another heart break. He felt the reason behind her silence was his fault, she didn't look well. The guilt was just building, he needed music. He turned on the radio to his favorite country channel. He felt the auto pilot kicking in as he started to drive and just let the music take over his thoughts.

"Only friend, my ass." Sara said under her breathe. She stared out the window watching the houses as they drove. Usually their car rides were filled with laughter and holding hands. She quickly glanced over at Nick. She knew he was not 100 percent, and then she heard the country music playing. It was a bad day, that's when the favorite channel was played. She gave him and head to toe, that ended with his hand. Maybe it was out of habit but his hand was still palm up, looked like it was ready for another hand to hold. She took a deep breathe, and then let it out. This was the last straw; she was going to put in her two week notice. The cases and the people were too much for her.

The rest of the car ride country music filled the car, Sara and Nick in their only thoughts. What seemed like forever, ended when they got to the scene. They both got their kits; they didn't know much about the case. Brass was going to fill them in at the scene. Nick was the first to enter the house and felt another rush of sickness when he saw no other than Sofia Curtis standing there.

Sorry so short but will be updated soon!

Please review!

3 Mo


	7. Reaction

Just one more beer

Chapter 6 Reaction…

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Ok, I know I have two storied but I got bored in school. I mean really bored that I wrote on paper the wrote story. So, I'll re-type while I watch my DVDs of CSI.

!##%^%^*(&)(_)*()^&*&%$^#%$#^&Y^)(*)(*)(

Nick wanted to block the view from Sara, one last way of trying to save her. Too late, he felt her brush her arm against him. He didn't care what Sofia's reaction was, only Sara's reaction. He looked over at her; she kept her sunglasses on and her head down. Then he heard Sofia start to talk…

"So we got the warrant from the judge. This was a day shift case, but Ecklie felt they had too much. ..So he passed it on to us. We just found new evidence, whish leads us to believe the murder could have happened here." Sofia looked up to Nick and Sara. Nick still had his eyes on Sara; Sara had her head looking at the ground and sunglasses on. She knew she had messed up. She should have never gone home with him. She had to be strong; she knew Sara was outside the house. She was going to be the bad guy.

"Umm so we think the murder moved the body. We think one of the roommates did it. His name is Ryan Hanick, his roommate is upstairs, James Barnes. Hanick left last night. There are only two guys who live here, the Barnes just got back in town as Hanick left. He is upstairs taking a shower. He said that he would stick in the bathroom and its okay to look in his room. I checked the whole house it's just us four here." finished Sofia.

"How about I leave you two down here and I'll go up stairs" spoke up Sara, she quickly ran away from the awkward situation.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" nick said, he was almost yelling.

"Calm down baby, remember you fall when you get mad." As Sofia moved closer to Nick. "What Sara didn't come running back to you, you saw all the times Gil messed up but she was still hooked on him. You know I kissed him too. We could…"

"No, I meant what I said that was a mistake, now let me do something I am good at." Nick said as he stopped Sofia from what she was going to say. He walked to the living room leaving Sofia in the entrance of the rental house.

$%#Sara upstairs #$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%#^&*(^&*(&%^&$%#$%^(*&)(

" Shit, what was that's kid's name again." said Sara as she stepped into one of the rooms.

"Sir, My name is Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, you gave the lady, Sofia, the okay to search the house…Sir?"

The next thing Sara felt was pain but it was not from her heart it was from her head.


	8. Why don't you talk to the girl

Chapter 7 Why don't you talk to the girl

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Note- I don't own anyone or anything

$W%$*&Y*(&U*)(&*&%^#E$#!#$%^*&^*&^*(&)(&)(*&

"Sir, My name is Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, you gave the lady, Sofia, the okay to search the house…Sir?"

The next thing Sara felt was pain but it was not from her heart it was from her head

%$^%*&^*(&) Downstairs#$)%(*%^$#%&*^(&)(&)(&

Nick's mind was on so many things. Maybe he should have called off. He was truly not feeling good, and his hand was in pain.

It was almost like he went Jekyll sometimes. He was thinking of more himself then the case. Nick knew he was not on his A-game. Sofia was right, he watched Sara get broken down more and more by different guys. Now he was one of them, but it was different. The last thing he can remember was waiting, hoping for Sara was going to come. Then he remember having blind sex, whatever it was; it was not him. No matter how many people called him a playboy, he never was. He always cared someway.

Then the Jekyll came out and he was yelling at Sofia. He took a shower till his skin was red and felt like it was on fire. Now the case, it shouldn't even be our problem. He knew he should have talked to her in the car

" Damn it, I just spent 20 minutes thinking about it, I should just talk to her." Nick got up and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Nick, did you finish the living room?" he was stopped by Sofia's question.

"No, I found something and I need to ask Sara. I'm going to go up and ask her"

"Sure, she will talk to you?"

"Sofia, you know nothing about us and our friendship. Please I am trying to save my friend if that. Can you let me do that? Besides don't you have a job to be doing?

" Ya, keep you safe, there is only four of us here…"Sofia started to second guess herself and look around. She saw a white cloth hanging from the window. Like the one you see someone escape with. Sofia took a sharp deep breathe. "Nick, go check on Sara." Sofia drew out her gun.

Nick's eyes went wide. He started run up the steps to see water coming from the door of the bathroom

"Oh my god" was the only words Nick could mange to say.

#*$#%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^&%$$#$%^

It's really short sorry!

Please review

How you guys like it3


	9. I Didn't Give Her My Lovin

Just one more beer

Chapter 9 Didn't Give Her My Lovin, Guess I Got My Payback

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Please R & R!

I'm trying to finish Just Another Night, it's hard i started the oultine over 5 years ago. I hope to finish it, this story is almost done. I'll most likey finish this then go back to Just Another Night.

^&%^&%^#%$#^&%*&&)(&*%$^%#$%$*&Y*(&*(&%^^%#%$&$%*&*)(UY*OFR%$Y#$%^I&YGUP*(&UJ

"Nick, go check on Sara." Sofia drew out her gun.

Nick's eyes went wide. He started run up the steps to see water coming from the door of the bathroom

"Oh my god" was the only words Nick could mange to say.

%$&T^*(^&)(Upstairs *^*(&*_)

Nick saw the water coming from the bathroom. His heart dropped. He moved without thinking and slammed his body into the door. He heard a crack but he didn't break it down. He heard Sofia yelling for back up to come and for him to come down stairs. He tried at the door, this time he slipped on the wet ground. He was in a panic and wet. He looked down and saw water. He pounded on the door.

"Sara!...Sara… Can you hear me?...Sara?" No answer, Nick yelled like there was no tomorrow. He yelled down to Sofia, "Sofia, did you find him?" he hear Sofia coming up the stairs.

" I saw him running toward North Indiana Street, there were cops standing by. They got him. I guess we had the wrong roommate…Nick, where is…" Sofia must have reached the top of the stairs. Nick bowed his head in shame, he was leaning on the door and water on the floor.

He wasn't going to let it end this way. She found him; he was going to free her.

He took one more run towards the door; the pain was running all through his body by now. He cracked the door more. He kept slamming his body against the door. By the fourth time, he was able to crack enough for him to get though. He fell on the ground. He looked around and saw water everywhere. The tub, the source of water; he walked over to turn it off and saw a body in it. There was Sara Sidle, weighted down my 4 weights. The evidence didn't matter at that point. He reached down and grabbed the twenty pound weights off her chest. He pushed the three other weights off of her. There was red in the water…blood. Nick pulled Sara out of the water. It was freezing cold. A million questions were going through his mind. He went for her pulse he breathe in relief when he felt a one. The event felt like it took forever, when it was only a matter of second. He had Sara back.

"

Thank god, Sofia! I got Sara. Call for an ambulance!"

She was the last thing on his mind, Sara wasn't breaking. Nick started CPR on Sara. Time didn't matter; he didn't stop till he was pushed out of the way by the medics. He saw them working on Sara. He had to be having a panic attack, that or a heart attack. He heart was pounding against his chest, he didn't even feel like he was breathing. The medics loaded Sara on to a gurney to take her to the hospital. Nick went to stand up to walk with them, but all he saw was black.

What do you think? I know its short Chapter 10 will be up by the weekend

REVIEW Please!


	10. I Pray For You

Just one more beer

Chapter 10 I Pray For You

By-Mo

Rated- PG-13

Summary- Nick has one to many beers, those beers lead to one bad follow up and a bad hang over.

Ok, I know I have two storied but I got bored in school. I mean really bored that I wrote on paper the wrote story. So, I'll re-type while I watch my DVDs of CSI.

Please R & R!

#$%^&*%$#$$^&%*&^*(&)(&**(^&

The medics loaded Sara on to a gurney to take her to the hospital. Nick went to stand up to walk with them, but all he saw was black.

Desert Palms*&%&*&)(*)(&(*)&

"…Let Nick and Sara work a case together, they need it… look what that got them, they are both in the hospital." said Gil as he walked into the waiting room. He grabbed a seat next to Catherine. Warrick quickly got up and started to walk down the hall way, this was a talk he did not want to be around for.

"Gil, it's not my fault, Sofia didn't do her job. She should have made sure the guy was showering, you know watch him? Instead she watched the door or maybe even Nick. They will be fine. Nick was dehydrated and has a sprain wrist. He passed out and was covered in water. They took him in to be safe."

"What about Sara?"

"Sara…"

Sofia stepped into the conversation saying "It's my fault I should of watched the guy upstairs, not the door. I was not watching Nick. As soon as IT was over he realized who he was with and freaked out, he never wanted me. I don't know if I really wanted him. I never meant for this to happen. I talked to a doctor; Sara has a concussion and had to get 5 stitches in her head from when he hit her. As of now, they can't find any damage done from being under water. Thank god, Nick went to go talk to her."

There was silence after Sofia finished her speech. All three were happy that Nick and Sara would not walk away with horrible injuries. Grissom bowed his head, thinking if maybe if he had loved her back, she would have never been with Nick. She would have never been hurt or in the hospital. They would be happy, but he knew that would not be the case. He had missed his chance with her, and hurt her worse than any bodily injury. Now his only hope that she find someone to love her and to protect her. To get her the comfort her never could.

Catherine breathed in air; They were going to be okay. It's no hidden secret they had had their share of not getting along. Different cases they both had different reactions. She felt closer to Sara after their night of drinking. With Nick, he had always been her baby. They had tried the relationship thing once. Lasted for a week until they decided they were better as friends. Sara telling Catherine funny stories of them together made her happy. Now it was replaced with a sad feeling. She knew every relationship had their bumps, she only hoped that they could get over this one. So they both could be happy.

Sofia just stared at the floor, waiting for brass to come and yell at her. She would be waiting for the words "You are Fired" come out of his lips. It never came; the doctors did come and ask if Catherine and Gil would want to visit Sara. The doctor said that Nick would be going home with Warrick.

Gil and Catherine left Sofia sitting on the chair, they wanted to see Sara. As they reached the door Catherine stopped Gil, Nick was sitting at Sara's bed side.

Let me know what you think!

Please Review3


End file.
